futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Futurama Wiki:Policies
See Project:Manual of Style for policy regarding how articles should be written on . All users, regardless of status and position, are expected to follow these policies. However, all policies can be changed, and you can use the talk page to suggest and discuss changes. This page contains a list of current Futurama Wiki policies. This does not contain every possible rule. Therefore, common sense, mutual respect, and general good behaviour take priority. Failure to keep to these will result in consequences, ranging from small bans to your editing or uploading rights taken away. User Policies *'All Editors are Equal' - All editors, regardless of status and position, are treated equally and have the equal input to a discussion. *'Assume Good Faith' - Unless it is obvious vandalism, always assume that a user is trying to be helpful, not disruptive. *'Behavior' - Be considerate, not disruptive. Avoid offensive language or insults. *'Achievement Boosting' - Achievements should be earned with honest edits that are actually good for the wiki. Boosters will be penalized. *'Signature' - Signing your comments on talk and discussion pages is considered good etiquette, serving to identify the author of a comment. *'User Pages' - User Pages are pages that allow the user to tell other users about themselves. They can be freely edited by the user, however, certain guidelines must be followed. *'User Space Images' - Users are allowed to upload images to be used personally, on their user space. However, there is a limit to the amount of personal images. *'Multiple Accounts' - For a number of reasons, editors are generally expected to edit using only one account. Page and File Policies *'Page Titles' - Pages are named as they are in the show. If the article is about a character, simply title the page with the character's first (if given) and last name. *'Categories' - Categories help keep this wiki organized. *'Spoilers' - The wiki is an encyclopedia, and as such, certain information contained in articles might spoil story line of the story. Read at your own risk. *'Images' - Images included on the wiki should be limited to screen captures, trailers, and development. Real-world images fall outside of the scope of the wiki and should never be included in articles. *'Vandalism' - Vandalism is an addition, deletion, or change to content made in a deliberate attempt to compromise the wiki's integrity. This will not be tolerated. *'Plagiarism‎' - Plagiarism is the use of another person's words or writing without acknowledging the original source. Obvious, apparently deliberate plagiarism, as defined on this page, is a violation of wiki policy. *'Non-Canon' - Community Policies *'Administration' - Certain members have extra tools to help keep this wiki running smoothly, and can intervene in disputes or vandalism attacks. *'Don't Delete Discussions' - Do not remove discussion from a talk page unless it is blatant vandalism. This policy applies to user talk pages as well. *'Chronological Canon' - Addressing the temporal inconsistencies and how to approach them. *'Ignore All Rules' - Use common sense first and then see if a policy applies to the situation in question. Category:Policy